hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Otto (2016 - Brick
Hurricane Otto, also known by some as The Thanksgiving Hurricane of 2016 due to its strength on the holiday, was the fifteenth and final named storm, as well as the seventh and final hurricane of the active 2016 Atlantic hurricane season. Otto affected the most of Central America during its lifespan. In mid November, an area of broad low pressure formed north of Panama. This low developed into Tropical Depression Sixteen on November 21. The same day, it became a tropical storm, being named Otto. Otto was moving almost stationary, and moved very slowly throughout the subsequent two days, before increasing in speed on November 24, and reaching hurricane strength as it approached Nicaragua as a large cyclone. It rapidly strengthened to a Category 2 Hurricane, almost hitting major hurricane strength, before making landfall in Nicaragua on November 25. It began to rapidly weaken after landfall becoming a Tropical storm by early the next day. It furthered weakened as it crossed the country into a tropical depression, before dissipating early November 27. Before the storms arrival, many countries prepared for disaster, as the storm looked to be deadly. Several countries issued Tropical Storm and Hurricane Watches and Warnings. Schools and businesses were ordered to shut down. Massive evacuations were ordered along the coast of Nicaragua. As many as 200,000 people were moved from there homes in Otto's approach. Otto produced heavy rains over Panama as a tropical depression. It caused several inches of rain and mudslides. As the storm crossed into Nicaragua, it caused extensive damage in that country, bringing a devastating blow to that nation. It killed almost 100 people throughout its span, and causing almost one billion dollars in damages. In the spring of 2017, it was decided Otto was retired along with Matthew and Earl, and was replaced with Oswald for the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Meteorological History In mid November, a broad area of low pressure formed north of Panama. The wave moved erratically and slowly over the subsequent days, looking a gaining organization throughout this time. On November 19, development seemed unlikely, until an increase in Convection that morning required the issuance of a Special Tropical Weather Outlook upping the chances higher. The system began to look better, and started to develop a closed low. On November 20, Hurricane Hunters reconnaissance aircraft discovered a closed low, but the NHC stated it lacked sufficient convection to be classified a tropical depression. Convection increased throughout that afternoon, and development began to look more and more likely. At 4 AM EST on November 21, the low had enough sufficient convection, and the NHC center issued an advisory on Tropical Depression Sixteen, while it was stationary north of Panama. The tropical depression was over some favorable conditions, but remained slightly unorganized. However, it intensified to a tropical storm at 4 PM EST, after hurricane hunters aircraft confirmed tropical storm force winds. The tropical storm was given the name ''Otto, ''becoming the first "O" named storm since Oscar of 2012. Over the subsequent days, it bounced around in strength, nearing hurricane status several times. The tropical storm was producing heavy rains over Panama, causing several mudslides, which killed 10 people in that country. Otto finally began to move, in a westerly direction. The storm finally began to intensify at a steady pace. On November 23, the NHC noted it was likely for Otto to intensify into a hurricane. Surf began to increase across the Central American coastline. At least 3 people were dragged into the Caribbean Sea by rip currents. The storm approached hurricane status early on the 24th, and became a hurricane around 7 AM EST, and hurricane warnings were issued for the entire Nicaraguan coast. The storm was dubbed the "Thanksgiving Hurricane" or the "Turkeycane" by people in America. The storm began to show signs of rapid intensification as it approached landfall. The storm reached strong Category 1 strength by the next advisory, and several evacuations took place along the Nicaraguan coast, as Otto inched closer. The storm was nearing Category 2 strength by early the next morning, and became a Category 2 Hurricane in the mid morning hours. The storm also expanded in size. The far reaching outer bands began to move on shore, lashing Costa Rica and Nicaragua with heavy rain and tropical storm force winds. The NHC noted the storm could become a major hurricane before landfall, even though it didn't look likely. The storm began to slow down once more before landfall. The storm was still strengthening, with a small eye forming in Otto. Otto was causing tons of landslides in the areas it affected, and some said Otto could be the worst Hurricane since Mitch for Nicaragua. As night fell, Otto reached peak strength of 110 MPH, slamming Nicaragua. Finally, at about 10:00 PM EST, Otto made landfall at peak strength on the Central Nicaragua coast. Otto began to interact with the terrain of Nicaragua. It began rapidly weakening after landfall, losing most of its structure. On November 26, Otto weakened to a tropical storm, as it slowly crossed Nicaragua, dumping inches apon inches of rain to the region. Otto was soon to dissipate, but it managed to cling on throughout the day, and weakened to a tropical depression late that night, and early the next morning, on November 27, Otto became remnant low just before crossing into the East Pacific Basin. It's remnants went on to become an invest in the East Pacific, but failed to regenerate. Preparation and Impact Aftermath Retirement Due to the large amount of death and destruction in Nicaragua, the name Otto was retired in the spring of 2017 by the World Meteorological Organization, and it will never be used again for an Atlantic Hurricane Season. This name was replaced by Oswald for the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 2 hurricanes